


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by ladydragon76



Series: *Glomp* [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thundercracker was done waiting for his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** *Glomp*  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Thundercracker/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from the Twin - **The Prompt:** _Jet Judo, gone horribly wrong. Or right. Either way no one gets out of the altercation unscathed. :D_

Fragging teases, that’s what they were, Thundercracker decided as he swept over the battlefield. The twins were both still making it a point to tackle the trine, and while they weren’t _hurting_ them, no one was getting ‘faced either. A handful of skirmishes and nothing to show for it. Well, enough of that slag. Thundercracker caught sight of Sunstreaker and dove, twisting to dodge the shot as some other Autobot fired a plasma bolt at him. He transformed, feet and hands forward, thrusters screaming as he slowed his descent so he wouldn’t crush the mech.

“Sunstreaker!” an Autobot shouted, but he was way too late.

Thundercracker kicked his feet out behind himself at the last second, wrapped his arms around a _very_ startled frontliner, and shot back into the air.

“The frag?!”

“Exactly,” Thundercracker said, and ignored his comms. He knew it’d either be his trinemates wanting in on the fun, or Starscream telling him now wasn’t the time, but frag all of that. Now was definitely the time.

“Took ya long enough,” Sunstreaker said, and only squirmed enough to help Thundercracker carry him more easily.

Thundercracker arched an optic ridge at the comment, but angled them quickly into the mountains. Like slag was he going to roll around on the dusty, scrubby ground of the desert floor where anyone could see and interrupt when there was a nice pine forest and empty, grassy meadows a quick flight away. He swept around the far side, away from the human camp grounds and lodges, searching for a nice place to pound Sunstreaker’s aft into the earth.

“Might want to skip the romance, lover,” Sunstreaker said, and pointed. “There’ll do.”

“Wasn’t planning on romancing you.”

“Yeah, well we don’t have time to find the perfect picnic spot either.”

“They won’t be able to track us that quickly,” Thundercracker said, and dropped into the clearing. He laid Sunstreaker out on his back and followed him down, one knee pushing between golden thighs.

“Twin? Bonded? Duh?” Sunstreaker arched up under Thundercracker, fingers sliding under his plating to pluck at lines and legs spreading. “Sides knows what’s up, but it’s not like we went blabbing about him banging Skywarp. Wheeljack and Jazz are with him and he’s gotta keep up appearances. Oh no, Sunstreaker’s been abducted. Help. Help,” he deadpanned. “Get it?”

“Mm.” Thundercracker nuzzled into Sunstreaker’s neck and purred as he nibbled at the cables, one hand sliding down to palm a hot panel. “Fine. Make this one fast. What are they going to think when they find you leaking my fluids though?” He bit Sunstreaker’s main line, grinning at the gasp it earned him.

Sunstreaker’s panel snapped open, his spike pushing out along Thundercracker’s hand. “Hurry the frag up, and maybe I’ll have time to clean up before they get here.”

Smirking, Thundercracker pushed two fingers into the slick valve and bared his own equipment. It was tempting to stall, wait them out. Of course it was Jazz and Wheeljack with Sideswipe, so maybe Thundercracker really shouldn’t frag around. He wanted to keep his wings after all. “We’ll do this better next time,” he promised, and removed his fingers to make room for his spike.

Plush lining spread as Thundercracker pushed in, and Sunstreaker shivered and moaned. “Oh frag yeah…” He wound his legs around Thundercracker’s hips and bucked up. “Hard. Can take it.”

Thundercracker rocked back slowly, then ground in deep. “Nah. Want rough you can have that wild twin of yours.” He used his weight to pin Sunstreaker to the grass and wound his hips in a series of languid rolls, staying deep. He could feel the charge snap off the tip of his spike as the deepest nodes of Sunstreaker’s valve were worked. Under him, the frontliner growled and writhed, his fingers biting into Thundercracker’s shoulders. Calipers rippled and rolled up along his length, and he couldn’t help but moan. Tingling fire swept out over his sensornet, and _damn it_ but Thundercracker wished he could draw this out for them.

“Hurry,” Sunstreaker gasped. “Primus, Thunder! Come on!”

Fine. Thundercracker drew back and thrust in hard. “Frelling… nngh!” He gripped Sunstreaker’s waist with both hands and drove into him mercilessly. Was fragging worth it too, with the way the mech shouted.

“Yeah! Like that! Oh fuck yeah, like that!” Sunstreaker cursed again, panting, neck arched back, whole body pushing back against Thundercracker.

The ring of metal on metal filled the air, underscored by the harsh rasp of air through their vents. A knot of pleasure coiled tight and pushed low. Thundercracker growled, the sound almost subsonic, and just as he felt the first surge of overload, Sunstreaker locked up under him with a sharp scream. Time stopped and held, ecstasy boiling up through Thundercracker’s lines, then snapped forward, leaving them both shaking and slumped together.

A sudden snicker brought Thundercracker’s helm up, and he looked down at the Autobot laughing under him. “Odd reaction to an overload.”

“No.” Sunstreaker rocked his helm side to side. “Warned him, but Sides didn’t block the bond. Jazz and Jack are dragging him of out of a ditch right now.”

Thundercracker grinned. “Do I need to dent you a bit for a cover story?” Not that he wanted to hurt the mech. Frag that. He and his trinemates were working on something here. Maybe. Thundercracker eased his spike out, and then sat back on his heels and pulled a pair of cloths from his subspace. One was held out to Sunstreaker as he sat up.

“Nah. He said you dropped me and I landed hard is all.”

They lapsed into a bit of an awkward silence, and Thundercracker struggled to think of something to say.

“So.” Sunstreaker grinned.

“Yeah,” Thundercracker said.

Sunstreaker chuckled. “Kinda have a war happening, so what the frag are we actually doing?”

“No idea. Fun so far though,” Thundercracker replied. He offered a shrug and dove off the proverbial cliff. “Wouldn’t mind it becoming something though. First grounders I can think of that’ve really respected our culture. That’s why it took us so long to figure it out. Pits, if Warp hadn’t said anything, me and Starscream would probably still think you were just out to rip up our wings.”

Sunstreaker nodded, and stood to finish cleaning up, turning his back toward Thundercracker. “Anything more telling than that rough landing I had when you dropped me?”

“No, you’re fine.” Thundercracker stood too. “Should I just leave you here?”

Sunstreaker turned, stepped close, and grinned up at him. “Could kiss me goodbye first.”

Thundercracker leaned in with a low purr, lips capturing Sunstreaker’s with all the heat and passion he could manage. Pulling back instead of pulling the mech back down to the ground again was difficult, but Thundercracker managed. His vents were heaving, and Sunstreaker’s optics were cobalt.

“Two weeks,” Sunstreaker said, pinging a set of coordinates to Thundercracker. “Bring your trine.” He glanced at the cloth in his hand, then smirked and tucked it into his own subspace instead of giving it back. “We should be there by noon. Don’t be late.”

Thundercracker stood still long enough to watch the swing of Sunstreaker’s aft disappear into the trees, then launched and opened his comms again.

// _… **frag** are you?!_ // Starscream was ranting.

// _On my way back now,_ // Thundercracker replied. // _Don’t be mad. Got us a date._ //

// _All of us?_ // Starscream asked, managing to sound demanding and insecure all at once. One day Thundercracker would figure out how he did that, but blew it off for now.

// _Yeah. All of us. Was I missed?_ // Thundercracker asked, and set a flight path that would take him wide around the Autobots and battlefield.

// _Not yet, but Megatron’s wounded. Hurry up,_ // Starscream ordered, then cut the comms.

Thundercracker snorted. Everyone was in a rush today.


End file.
